Into Their Own Hands
by MusicalLuna1
Summary: Harry and the rest of the Weasley clan are sick of Ron and Hermione's fighting flirting so they decide to take matters into their own hands.
1. Prologue

A/N: Whee!!!! I'm writing a chapter story!! Go me!!!! I was going to put this as chapter one but I think it's  
  
more of a prologue. So enjoy the prologue and R&R. I would also be much obliged if you would tell me if you   
  
like the pace or if you would volunteer as a beta-reader XD Thanks for reading and enjoy!  
  
  
  
Oh, btw, I think Harry may be a wee bit out o' character so if you have suggestions on fixing that, that would   
  
be wonderful :D  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"You—you dumb know-it-all!" Ron sputtered angrily, his face flushed.  
  
  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, glaring back at him. "That's an oxymoron, *Ron*!"  
  
  
  
Ron's face turned even redder and he shouted, "I'm not an oxymoron!" Then he whirled around and   
  
stomped up the stairs of the Burrow, shaking the whole house practically.  
  
  
  
Hermione glared after him, her arms crossed. "Idiot…"  
  
  
  
At the kitchen table, a safe distance away, Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. Beside him, Bill smirked,   
  
"Sexual tension."  
  
  
  
Harry glanced at him. "Oh, you've noticed too, have you?"  
  
  
  
Charlie sat down with a sandwich, grinning. "Course we have mate. You'd have to be deaf, dumb, and   
  
blind not to. Or Hermione and Ron."  
  
  
  
"Besides, we know just about everything there is to know about Ron," Bill added.  
  
  
  
Harry nodded, "I bet…" He glanced out to the living room where Hermione was now seated, glaring   
  
furiously at an upside down book. A wicked grin slowly crept across Harry's face and he turned back to the two   
  
elder Weasley brothers.  
  
  
  
Bill's eyebrows went up, "That's a Fred and George grin if I ever saw one…"  
  
  
  
Charlie grinned back at Harry, "You've got an idea, haven't you?"  
  
  
  
"Yep…we're going to borrow Cupid's arrows for a bit," he said slyly.  
  
  
  
Both of the Weasley brothers grinned simultaneously and leaned in to hear the plot. "All right—spill it   
  
Potter," Charlie said.  
  
  
  
Harry grinned, "Well, we're going to start small and work our way up as the plans fail. First we're—  
  
ouch!"  
  
  
  
"Hey!"  
  
  
  
"Ow!" Bill glared at the twins as they bonked him on the head. "Bugger off you two, we're busy!"  
  
  
  
The twins ignored him and took seats at the table. "We can't ignore a good group plot. What's the   
  
plot?" Fred asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, what's the plot?" George repeated.  
  
  
  
Harry glanced at Charlie and Bill and they both nodded exasperatedly. "You may as well tell them too,   
  
they might be able to help. Besides, they won't leave us alone until you do," Charlie said.  
  
  
  
"Hey!"  
  
  
  
"We resent that remark!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, shut up you two. As you were saying, Harry…?" Bill said pointedly.  
  
  
  
"Well, I was thinking we should start by—"  
  
  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
  
  
Bill turned sighing to see Ginny in the other doorway of the kitchen. "We're not doing anything, Gin. Go   
  
talk to Hermione or something."  
  
  
  
Ginny glared at him, putting her hands on her hips. "I will not! You guys aren't going to leave me out of   
  
something again. I want to know what's going on."  
  
  
  
Charlie sighed in exasperation.  
  
  
  
"Fine, get over here and sit down," Bill said irritably. "Can we get on with it, already?"  
  
  
  
"No—no wait!" George interrupted.  
  
  
  
"3."  
  
  
  
"2."  
  
  
  
"What are you idiots—"  
  
  
  
"Cue, Percy!" Fred flung his arm out, pointing at the doorway, and a moment later, Percy walked through   
  
looking vaguely irked.  
  
  
  
The others at the table stared at the twins, "How did you know—"  
  
  
  
"What are you all doing here?" Percy asked suspiciously, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "You're   
  
making a terrible racket."  
  
  
  
"We're *trying* to hear Harry's idea. But people *keep interrupting*," Charlie said, glaring around the   
  
table.  
  
  
  
"Harry's idea for what?" Percy asked, still suspicious.  
  
  
  
"Getting Ron and Hermione together," Harry replied.  
  
  
  
Percy's face lit up. "Oh, really? Well I want to hear *this*…" he said, sitting down. Charlie rolled his   
  
eyes.  
  
  
  
"Right then, are we all comfy?" Bill asked tetchily. "Go on Harry." They all leaned inward as Harry began   
  
to speak.  
  
  
  
"Well I was thinking—"  
  
  
  
"Hey Harry, what are you doing in here?"  
  
  
  
The others groaned and sat back, glaring at Ron. Ron looked back defensively. "What did I do?"  
  
  
  
"Get lost Ron. We're borrowing Harry for a bit," Charlie replied.  
  
  
  
Ron glared at him. "He's *my* best friend!"  
  
  
  
The twins got up rolling their eyes and hauled him kicking and yelling out of the room before returning and   
  
shutting the door with a spell. "Right, get on with it Harry, that won't hold if Ron runs to Mum."  
  
  
  
Harry nodded, "All right, I think we should start out with something simple. We'll go off and start talking   
  
about how much one is in love with the other and someone can run off and tell them we're talking about them. And   
  
then they'll listen in…"  
  
  
  
"And think the other is madly in love with them! That's brilliant Harry!"  
  
  
  
"Absolutely spiffing!"  
  
  
  
"Absolutely spiffingly corking!"  
  
  
  
"What if they don't believe us?" Ginny asked.  
  
  
  
"Then we'll try something else," Harry said, shrugging. "We'll instigate the plan tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Right."  
  
  
  
"Brilliant, Harry."  
  
  
  
"Just don't do anything to get us in trouble." The group dispersed and Harry smiled, pleased to have enlisted   
  
so much help. A moment later, Ron burst in looking angrily at him.  
  
  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
  
  
Harry shook his head, "Don't worry, Ron. It was nothing, really. They just wanted to have a chat."  
  
  
  
Ron glared at him suspiciously, but let it drop. "Hermione's being a real pain, you know."  
  
  
  
Harry smothered a grin. "You don't say…"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 1: Decieving Ron

A/N: Bwahahaha! Thankies for the commenties peoples!! ^_^ That's probably all that will get me through   
  
writing this... If I can't write it in one sitting, I ususally have a very hard time getting the motivation to write  
  
it back... But I'm working on it! So here's Chapter One! XD  
  
  
  
I'm afraid it might sound a wee bit odd. Tell me if you think it's too fast/too slow/just right...etc. Oh and tell  
  
me if you think I'm getting monotonous anywhere...thankies!!! Much appreciated ;D  
  
  
  
But anyway, this is actually a long piece of work! It's like six pages! That's a lot for me! So hopefully, I'll be  
  
able to keep it up ^_^  
  
  
  
Anyway, enjoy the fic and R&R!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The next day after lunch, Hermione and Ron had already gotten into a row about who should   
  
apologize about the fight from the day before. When Ron stormed out the back door and Hermione let out a   
  
furious yell as she stalked up stairs Harry and Bill exchanged a glance. "Shall we commence Mission:   
  
Deception?" Bill asked with a grin.  
  
  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, "Mission: Deception? Have you been watching Muggle movies?"  
  
  
  
Bill gave him an odd look, "No, I just thought the mission needed a title."  
  
  
  
"Oh. Well all right then. Yeah, now's a good time I think. We should get Charlie too… Where are the   
  
twins and Ginny?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure… I think it'd be better if we used Gin though. Ron's got a pretty good bond with her and   
  
he'd probably be more likely to believe her," Bill replied.  
  
  
  
"All right, sounds good to me."  
  
  
  
Just then the back door opened again and Charlie walked in looking warily back outside. He glanced   
  
at Bill and Harry, "Another argument already?"  
  
  
  
Harry smirked, "Saw Ron, did you?"  
  
  
  
Charlie grinned, "He was a bit hard to miss, cursing under his breath and stomping around like a   
  
dragon. He went up in the old oak tree out back to cool off."  
  
  
  
Harry's face lit up. "Oh really? He didn't see you did he?"  
  
  
  
He shook his head, "Nah, I avoided him."  
  
  
  
"Brilliant!" Harry grinned, "Just let me go get Gin and we'll go out and start the first attempt!" He   
  
quickly turned and ran up the stairs, stopping at Ginny's room. He knocked lightly. "Gin?"  
  
  
  
"Come in!"  
  
  
  
He opened the door to find Ginny laying on her bed with a copy of Witch Weekly and the radio turned   
  
up on a song from a wizarding band Harry wasn't familiar with. "Gin? Are you busy?" he asked tentatively. He   
  
was surprised to find that her room wasn't nearly as girly as he had expected. There was no pink and nothing   
  
frilly anywhere. It was decorated in a nice soft green colour with darker green accents and a sort of ivy theme   
  
through out. It was actually rather nice.  
  
  
  
Ginny looked up, a blush tingeing her cheeks. "Oh, Harry…hullo. No I'm not busy, why?"  
  
  
  
"Well, Ron and Hermione have just gotten into a row and it seems like now would be a good time to   
  
start with the plan," Harry said, a sly grin creeping across his face.  
  
  
  
Ginny grinned back, "Oh really? All right, let's go!" She bounced off the bed and joined him at the door   
  
her brown eyes sparkling with mischief. "Come on, this'll be fun. Who are we going for first?"  
  
  
  
"Ron. He's out back in the tree and it'll be easy to pretend we don't know he's there. Besides, I think   
  
he'll be the one who's harder to convince," Harry explained as they walked down stairs.  
  
  
  
Ginny nodded, "You're probably right, he's a stubborn git, and a bit thick besides."  
  
  
  
"OI! Wait a minute!"  
  
  
  
"Hey! George!" Ginny glared at him, trying to push his arm away.  
  
  
  
"What's all this about the plan? You're starting now?" Fred said from George's side.  
  
  
  
"Yes, now let us go!"  
  
  
  
"We want to help!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that's right! We want to help," George confirmed.  
  
  
  
Harry looked at them skeptically, "I don't think that you can do anything at this point… Ron'll think you   
  
two're playing a joke on him."  
  
  
  
Fred and George exchanged a look. "Oh. Right. 'Suppose he would think that, wouldn't he?"  
  
  
  
"Yep, probably."  
  
  
  
"Blast it…"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, though," Harry assured them, "I don't know if this'll work…I'll figure something out so   
  
you can help."  
  
  
  
The twins brightened immediately, "Right then! Let's go. We're watching from the window."  
  
  
  
Harry grinned. "All right, come on." The group trooped downstairs where they joined Bill and Charlie   
  
again. "The twins want to watch. D'you mind sitting out on this one Charlie? Bill reckons that Ron will listen to   
  
Ginny more."  
  
  
  
Charlie grinned and ruffled Ginny's hair much to her chagrin. "Nah, I don't mind. It'll be fun to watch!"  
  
  
  
"Good, come on then. Remember, we're only to talk about Hermione and how utterly mad she is   
  
about Ron, all right?"  
  
  
  
"Right."  
  
  
  
The trio strolled outside into the sunlight and Harry relaxed as the warmth washed over him. This was   
  
going to be fun. He smiled and looked at Ginny. Speaking quietly he said, "Why don't you start?" She grinned   
  
and nodded, then she switched gears immediately and stretched.  
  
  
  
"Mmmm… The weather's been so nice lately. Come on, we'll sit here so we can talk about   
  
Hermione's problem." She plopped down on the grass beneath the tree and Harry and Bill joined her leisurely.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Up in the tree, Ron's ears perked up when he heard Ginny's voice. Then he heard Hermione's name   
  
and his face darkened considerably. Unfortunately, he couldn't help hearing.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"So what's this about Hermione's problem? Is something wrong?" Bill asked, glancing upward to see if   
  
they'd gotten Ron's attention. Unfortunately, he couldn't see through the foliage.  
  
  
  
Harry nodded glumly, "Oh yeah. It's bad…she's been really upset and she cries all the time when   
  
Ron's not around."  
  
  
  
Ginny agreed, "Yep. She says she cries her self to sleep every night… I'm getting really worried about   
  
her."  
  
  
  
Bill leaned back on his hands, "And you think it has something to do with Ron?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Above them, Ron's face had slowly changed to a look of curiosity and slight worry. He turned over,   
  
peering down at the group to hear better.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance and a small smile that Ron wouldn't see. "Definitely."  
  
  
  
"She says she's in love with Ron," Ginny said grimly. She stifled a giggle as she heard Ron nearly fall   
  
out of the tree.  
  
  
  
Bill could hardly keep a grin off his face. "You've got to be kidding! In love with *Ron*? The way they   
  
fight?"  
  
  
  
"It's hard to believe isn't it?" Harry said shaking his head, "But the way she acts…"  
  
  
  
Ginny nodded, "I don't know what else you could call it. She's madly in love with him, and it's killing her   
  
keeping it hidden like this."  
  
  
  
"Well then why doesn't she just tell him?" Bill asked, leaning forward.  
  
  
  
"Are you kidding? Ron would just make fun of her. It would be terrible… It's better for her to just keep it   
  
inside. I just hope she gets over him soon. She could always go out with some one else… I don't understand   
  
why she couldn't like you Harry, everything would be much simpler," she added.  
  
  
  
Harry blushed, raising an eyebrow at her, "Me? I could never spend that much time around her. I   
  
mean, I like her and all, but she and I would drive each other mad."  
  
  
  
"Well then maybe Seamus or Dean…even Neville would be better!" Ginny said, ignoring the significant   
  
look her older brother was shooting at her.  
  
  
  
Harry grinned, "Yeah I guess. She doesn't really care about them though." He leaned in towards the   
  
two of them. "I think we've done it…now we're just babbling…"  
  
  
  
Bill nodded, "Let's finish up and leave him alone to think. He'll mull over it for ages if I know him."   
  
  
  
They sat back again and Harry said raising his voice again, "Yeah, it's probably best if Ron never   
  
finds out. It'll just make Hermione even more miserable to have him teasing her about it all the time."  
  
  
  
Ginny smiled, "We should be getting back inside. Mum'll wonder where we are, and dinner's in an hour   
  
or two."  
  
  
  
"Right then." As Bill got up, he shot one more glance up at the canopy and saw Ron quickly pull back   
  
behind one of the branches. He started towards the house with the other two and put a hand on each of their   
  
shoulders, grinning. "We did it mates! I'll bet you he bought the whole thing!"  
  
  
  
Harry grinned back at him. "Good, we can start on Hermione tomorrow. We have to give him a little time   
  
to think, but not too much."  
  
  
  
"Excellent."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ron was stunned to say the least. He'd never in a million years have guessed that *Hermione*, the   
  
constant nag in his life, would have been in *love* with him. But there it was—Harry, Ginny, and Bill had all   
  
agreed that she was madly in love with him. And Merlin, he had to be in love with her too… He'd wanted to   
  
pummel Ginny when she said that Hermione should go out with someone else. Let alone *Harry*. Just thinking   
  
about it made him want to hit something.  
  
  
  
He turned over, sitting up on the tree branch and gazed back at the house. Maybe it had all been a   
  
trick. Maybe Fred and George recruited their help. But then again, they had sounded rather distraught and   
  
Ron really didn't think they were that good at acting. So then it had to be the truth. His thoughts drifted to   
  
Hermione, and the way she made him furious nagging him about schoolwork, the way she had looked at the   
  
ball, the way she looked in her Muggle clothes, Merlin, she was pretty… He even rather liked her bushy hair to   
  
be honest.   
  
  
  
A small smile crept across his face. Well that was it. He'd have to go and tell Hermione that he was   
  
going to like her back. Then he frowned. That was, if she would even speak to him…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Harry, Ginny, and Bill were assaulted by the twins and Charlie as they walked in who were grinning like   
  
idiots. "Merlin, that was the funniest thing I've ever saw. It took him a few minutes, but he finally turned and   
  
started listening to you on purpose," Charlie said excitedly.  
  
  
  
"I think he was shocked," Fred said grinning.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes, quite shocked," George agreed smirking.  
  
  
  
"Whatever you said at the end—"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, whatever it was—"  
  
  
  
"He turned red—"  
  
  
  
"So *red*—"  
  
  
  
"He was seething!"  
  
  
  
"It was brilliant."  
  
  
  
"Absolutely spiffing."  
  
  
  
"All right! Fred, George! We get the point," Bill said, rolling his eyes and stopping their flow of speech.  
  
  
  
Harry grinned. "We've decided to try the same with Hermione tomorrow and then we can try   
  
something else if that doesn't motivate either of them."  
  
  
  
"So who's doing the honors tomorrow?" Charlie asked.  
  
  
  
"I think it'll be best if it's just Ginny and I… Hermione knows us best and she's more likely to trust us,"   
  
Harry said, a very faint blush touching his cheeks. None of the Weasleys noticed.  
  
  
  
"All right. Where at?"  
  
  
  
Harry shrugged, "I dunno. We'll have to figure something out so Ron won't come barging in and so   
  
she won't know we know she's listening."  
  
  
  
"Oh, we can take care of Ron for a bit," Charlie said waving a hand, "We'll just take him and go   
  
practice Quidditch."  
  
  
  
"I've got it!" Ginny said excitedly, "I'll talk to Mum about it and tell her what we're doing! She can ask   
  
Hermione to help her with baking or something. I'll just come up with an excuse so that Harry and I can stage   
  
the conversation!"  
  
  
  
Fred and George both grinned. "That's our baby sister!"  
  
  
  
"Most definitely!"  
  
  
  
"Excellent!"  
  
  
  
"Enough, you two!" Bill snapped. "Merlin, you have enough energy to keep ten six-year-olds going for   
  
a year! Honestly… But it is a good idea Gin, you can do that tonight and then you can put it into action   
  
tomorrow." The group smiled at each other, pleased. A moment later, Ron appeared through the door. They   
  
all turned to look at him. Ron flushed under their stares. "Er…hullo..."  
  
  
  
"Done sulking were you?" Fred commented.  
  
  
  
Ron glared at him, "Shut up, Fred. It's none of your business."  
  
  
  
"Ickle Ronniekins was moping off in a corner!" George joined in, quite loudly and the others couldn't   
  
help but snigger a little.  
  
  
  
Ron's face darkened in colour and he chose to ignore them, stalking right between the twins and   
  
Charlie. The group laughed but it ended rather quickly as Bill asked a question.  
  
  
  
"You don't think he'll actually talk to her about it tonight, do you?" he said.  
  
  
  
Harry frowned. "He might. Ah well, that'd just mean they got together sooner." He shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Want to play chess, Harry?" Charlie asked.  
  
  
  
"Sure…"  
  
  
  
"Why don't you go talk to Mum Ginny," Bill said, "I'll go with you."  
  
  
  
"All right…"  
  
  
  
And so the group slowly dispersed, off to entertain themselves for the evening until something came   
  
along.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Upstairs, however, Ron was standing outside Ginny's room, debating whether or not he wanted to   
  
knock. Finally, getting a burst of courage, he did.  
  
  
  
"Come in!"  
  
  
  
He opened the door slowly, peering inside anxiously. "Hermione?" She was sitting on the bed wearing   
  
her pajamas already and her hair was wet. Ron blushed thinking she must have just gotten out of the shower.   
  
She looked up and Ron noticed she did not look pleased to see him.  
  
  
  
"What do you want Ron?" she asked, picking up a brush.  
  
  
  
He stepped inside the room and began looking at everything but Hermione. "Er…Hermione…I wanted   
  
to…er…talk to you…about…stuff…"  
  
  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Well then, talk."  
  
  
  
Ron glanced at her and felt his heart plummet into his stomach. "I—I—er—er—" Merlin, he couldn't   
  
do it. "D'you wanna play a game?" he finished lamely.  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed, "Is that all?"  
  
  
  
"Er…yeah…" Ron muttered, feeling his ears and his cheeks heat up.  
  
  
  
"Maybe in a while Ron…I need to dry my hair…"  
  
  
  
"Er…all right…I'll just…er… go now…" He quickly stepped outside the door and closed it. Then he   
  
proceeded to drop his head on the railing with a dull thud. He'd been so close…and he *choked*. Sighing, he   
  
turned and shuffled downstairs.   
  
  
  
Maybe tomorrow.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 2: Decieving Hermione

A/N: Bwahahaha! Chapter Two is here! :D  
  
  
  
Thank you all for the wonderful comments XD They make me very happy.  
  
  
  
Heh. Z-Chan caught me... I did use stuff from Much Ado About Nothing in these first two chapters;  
  
it was sort of unconcious... I just saw the most amazing production of it at the Shakespeare festival  
  
in Utah...so...yeah :)  
  
  
  
I tried to slow this chapter down a bit more for you Clichet even though I think this chapter's a bit   
  
shorter than the last one -.-;;; Ah, well, I'm trying. This is the first multiple chapter fic I've ever written  
  
so it's a bit of an experiment. I have a feeling I'll want to go back and change a bunch of things once  
  
it's finished ;D  
  
  
  
I tried the italics, Stephanie, but I can't get them to translate from my word processor to the website  
  
: / Sorry about that. I hope it doesn't detract from the story TOO much...  
  
  
  
Once again, please comment and tell me what you like, don't like, if it's too slow/too fast, too   
  
befuddling...anything. Thank you for your time and enjoy! :D  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Harry woke late the next day. It was around noon before he shuffled down the stairs   
  
still yawning sleepily. Ginny was sitting in the living room with a large book in her lap as well as   
  
photos and scraps of paper which were also scattered about her. She looked up as he entered and   
  
grinned. "Hullo, Sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?"  
  
  
  
Harry grinned, lightly rubbing his hair which was messier than usual. "It was great…where   
  
is everybody?" he asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"Mum and Hermione are in the kitchen baking, Percy is upstairs still working, Fred and George   
  
have vanished entirely, and Ron, Bill, and Charlie are out practicing Quidditch," she said, looking   
  
down at the pictures scattered around her and picking one up.  
  
  
  
"Oh really?" Harry looked around, amused, "Is it really that late?"  
  
  
  
Ginny looked up at him, grinning. "It's noon Harry."  
  
  
  
He grinned. "Oh…Well then. Mind if I sit down?" he asked, moving over to the couch.  
  
  
  
Ginny shook her head and cleared off a space beside her. "Not at all."  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked, peering curiously at the book, which he could now see   
  
was filled with pictures of the Weasleys and even the occasional one of Hermione and himself.  
  
  
  
"Making a scrapbook. It's sort of mine and my mum's hobby," she explained, "Want to look?"  
  
  
  
"Sure," Harry grinned as she pushed the book half into his lap and turned back to the front.  
  
  
  
She grinned, "Some of these are really embarrassing. You'll have to tease Ron a bit."  
  
  
  
Harry laughed, "No problems there…" They continued looking through the scrapbook, Ginny   
  
pointing out certain pictures and describing the events surrounding it with Harry laughing and   
  
sniggering in amusement.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley had heard Harry's arrival in the living room. She   
  
smiled, listening to them talk. Hermione, nearby, was carefully cutting cookies from a large spread of   
  
dough. "Hermione, dear?"  
  
  
  
She looked up, blinking, "Oh, yes, Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Harry's awake, I'm going to go see if he wants anything to eat, will you   
  
be all right working for a few minutes?"  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled brightly, "Oh, sure, Mrs. Weasley, I don't mind at all."  
  
  
  
"Thank you, dear…" she smiled and headed out into the living room where Harry was peering   
  
through the scrapbook at pictures that had been taken in the last few years. He wore a sad smile,   
  
which would brighten every so often as he pointed out a picture he remembered or wanted to hear   
  
about. Mrs. Weasley sighed, the poor dear…no decent family all his life… She shook her head and   
  
put on a smile, "Good morning, Harry, dear. Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
  
  
He looked up and Mrs. Weasley nearly melted. Those *green eyes*…they were filled with such   
  
a fiery passion it took your breath away sometimes. He smiled, "That would be great Mrs. Weasley!   
  
I'm starving." The smile broke into a grin and he glanced at Ginny, "Could I eat out here though?   
  
We're looking at pictures."  
  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled, trying to force back a strong wave of sadness. He looked just like his   
  
father…and Ginny like his mother… "Of course, dear. I'll get you some of the pancakes we ate this   
  
morning, is that all right?"  
  
  
  
"That's great, Mrs. Weasley. Thanks," he said earnestly and she smiled before turning and   
  
heading back in the kitchen. Ah…to see something bloom between those two…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hermione looked up as Mrs. Weasley entered. "Is he going to eat?"  
  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley grinned, "Of course. Boys eat all the time."  
  
  
  
Hermione giggled, "They do don't they?"  
  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley quickly used her wand to warm up some of the leftover pancakes and then   
  
topping them with syrup, butter, and whipped cream, she took a fork and headed back out to the   
  
living room to deliver it to Harry. He and Ginny looked up as she entered again and his face lit up.   
  
"Wow! This looks great, Mrs. Weasley, thanks!" he said, politely taking the plate and fork from her.   
  
She smiled.  
  
  
  
"No trouble, Harry, dear."  
  
  
  
"Oh, Mum!" Ginny waved her closer and Mrs. Weasley bent to hear her daughter's quiet   
  
words. "We're going to start Mission: Deception now. Tell Hermione that you heard us talking about   
  
her so she'll listen, all right?"  
  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley grinned, "Of course I will. Have fun." She stood and turned heading back into   
  
the kitchen. "Enjoy your breakfast, Harry, dear." Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance and grinned.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Hermione! Those two are talking about you out there," Mrs. Weasley whispered as she   
  
came back into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Hermione looked up, "What? About me?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, you, dear. It sounds interesting," she said, taking a large piece of the dough and rolling   
  
it out.  
  
  
  
"What are they saying?" she asked, trying to look out the doorway without moving much.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed, "I'm not sure. I didn't hear much other than your name. They stopped   
  
as soon as I went in the room. But if we're quiet I think we can hear them." Inwardly, she   
  
grinned—this was so much fun!  
  
  
  
Hermione nodded, and still peering anxiously out the doorway, she listened.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why shouldn't he tell Hermione?" Harry asked, his voice slightly louder than normal.   
  
"There's nothing wrong with it."  
  
  
  
Ginny sighed loudly, trying to suppress a grin. "Well, you know. I don't think Hermione would   
  
take it very well. She'd probably think it was a joke and get angry with him. He'd be miserable."  
  
  
  
"But he's miserable *now*," Harry replied. "He's in love with her and he wants to tell her!" He   
  
and Ginny both snickered when they heard a loud clatter in the kitchen. It sounded as though   
  
Hermione had dropped a rolling pin.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hermione stared open mouthed at the door, ignoring the rolling pin on the floor. They   
  
couldn't be serious. Ron in *love* with her? He never showed even the remotest affection for her.   
  
Mrs. Weasley was awfully quiet. She turned to her, "Did you know about this?" she whispered. "Are   
  
they telling the truth?"  
  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed and nodded gravely. "It's true… Poor Ron…he's so miserable…all he   
  
ever talks about over the summers is you." She smiled inwardly, that actually was almost true…   
  
"You mustn't say anything though. He'd be horrified if he knew you'd found out."  
  
  
  
Hermione frowned slightly and slowly bent to pick up the rolling pin, listening hard to hear   
  
what else Harry and Ginny might say.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"…not that bad… She wouldn't deliberately hurt him," Harry said.  
  
  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Are you sure? The way they fight, I mean honestly. Ron says the   
  
only reason he can stand the fights is because it's pretty much the only time he can talk to her."  
  
  
  
Harry sighed, "All right. I suppose I can tell him not to tell her. "  
  
  
  
"He'll only get hurt if he does," Ginny said sadly. "It's a pity…they do look cute together…"   
  
She held up a photo of Ron and Hermione and Harry grinned at her.  
  
  
  
"I think you better put the caption 'What should have been'," Harry said, grinning. Ginny   
  
smirked back at him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hermione's attention drifted after that and she began thinking hard about what they'd said.   
  
Ron loved her. She scoffed mentally. They couldn't be serious. But Ron's own *mother* insisted that   
  
he was in love with her…  
  
  
  
She paused in the cutting of a cookie, sighing wistfully. She had hoped she'd been seeing   
  
sparks of what might be affection from Ron. Ever since their third year she hadn't been able to get   
  
him out of her head. His friendly blue eyes, his bright red Weasley hair…even the way he rolled his   
  
eyes when she told him he should do his homework properly. Oh but *honestly*. They had to be   
  
mistaken…if what Ron showed her was love, then You-Know-Who was a nice person! She shook   
  
her head slowly and went back to cutting cookies, ignoring the small voice of doubt in the back of   
  
her head.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley noticed when Hermione began to cut the cookies more violently than she had   
  
previously. She raised an eyebrow and said, "I'll be right back dear. I'm going to get Harry's dishes."  
  
  
  
"Mmm…" Hermione murmured vaguely.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley walked out to the living room and Harry and Ginny looked up at her expectantly.   
  
"So how did it work?" Harry asked eagerly.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "I don't think it did. She seems a bit irritated though…"  
  
  
  
Harry sighed. "Well…then I guess it's on to Plan B."  
  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked surprised, "You have a Plan B?"  
  
  
  
Harry grinned. "Of course. This is Ron and Hermione we're talking about."  
  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley grinned back. "Of course. Well you just let me know if you need my help with   
  
anything…"  
  
  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. She smiled and took his plate, walking back into the   
  
kitchen.  
  
  
  
"So what's Plan B?" Ginny asked eagerly.  
  
  
  
Harry grinned broadly. "Well, we know that Hermione likes Ron right?"  
  
  
  
"Of course we do. She just won't admit it and tell him," Ginny said.  
  
  
  
"Well, we've also seen Ron in 'jealous mode'. He comes really close to saying stuff that would   
  
reveal his feelings when he's jealous, so…"  
  
  
  
Ginny grinned shaking her head, "I never knew you were so devious Harry Potter."  
  
  
  
He smirked. "Oh there's a lot you don't know."  
  
  
  
She laughed, "I'm so sure!"  
  
  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Well you're no fun."  
  
  
  
Ginny laughed, "You're a dork, Harry."  
  
  
  
He stuck his tongue out. "Nuh huh."  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to start that with you."  
  
  
  
"You know you want to."  
  
  
  
"Whatever. Who's going to make Ron jealous? You?"  
  
  
  
Harry shook his head, making a face. "No. I think George will do it, don't you?"  
  
  
  
Ginny looked at him skeptically. "You're going to trust him not to screw it up?"  
  
  
  
Harry shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
  
  
"All right…If you think it'll work…" Ginny said still sounding doubtful. *This* was going to be   
  
interesting…   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 3: The Plot Thickens

A/N: AUGH! I'm soooo sorry this took so long to get out!! I just started school though, and it's been   
  
insane what with all the first week of school crap and then play practice until 6:00 everyday. x.X I   
  
apologize a trillion times for the delay. Hopefully I'll be able to get into a groove and get the next   
  
chapter out quicker. We're swiftly approaching the end of the fic! XD  
  
  
  
I'm not overly pleased with the way the characters are turning out, but I think I've slowed it down to   
  
the proper speed and I think that the action is keeping fairly decent. This chapter is particularly   
  
exciting :D  
  
  
  
If you haven't noticed already, I'm sort of...ignoring the entire fifth book... -.-;;; That's because a) I   
  
don't want *sudden loss of information* to be dead... ;.; b) I hate it when Harry's all mad and un-   
  
happy ;.; c) I like Percy even though I knew he was a bloody turncoat the whole time ;.; and d) I   
  
can't hardly remember half of what the book included. I'm afraid I'm mixing up fic info with book   
  
info -.-;;;; So yeah. Get over it :)  
  
  
  
Btw, thankies for all the wonderful reviews!! They help keep me motivated :D  
  
  
  
Also, please tell me if this gets confusing... I sort of mesh thoughts into the actual narration of the   
  
story and I'm afraid that might confuddle some people...please tell me if that's so... I'll fix it so   
  
they're actual thoughts inside single quotations if that's better. Thank you muchly! :D  
  
  
  
Anyway, I think that's all... on with the fic! XD  
  
  
  
P.S. Sorry if the table description confuses you. It goes:  
  
  
  
~Mrs. W--George--Fred--Bill--Char~  
  
Mr. W ___________________________Percy  
  
~Hermione--Ron--Harry--Ginny~  
  
  
  
Yes, I realize there are five people on one side and four on the other. It's the Weasley's fault. :)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Later that evening, Fred and George sat across from Harry on their beds grinning broadly.   
  
Harry was smiling in amusement.   
  
  
  
"That's absolutely bloody brilliant Harry. He'll flip his lid," George said, sounding delighted.  
  
  
  
Fred agreed, "He will. But why can't I do it?" He stuck out his lower lip, pouting.  
  
  
  
George rolled his eyes. "Don't be a stupid prat. You've got a girlfriend, Fred."  
  
  
  
Fred looked thoughtfully at the wall. "Oh yes…"  
  
  
  
Harry shook his head, grinning. "So you'll do it?"  
  
  
  
George grinned broadly and stuck out his hand. "You bet, mate."  
  
  
  
"Great," Harry took his hand, shaking it. "See you at dinner then?"  
  
  
  
The twins exchanged a glance and grinned at him. "See you."  
  
  
  
With that, Harry exited the room, smiling. If George did this right, the results would be quite   
  
a spectacle. He reached the bottom of the stairs and immediately Ron appeared. "There you   
  
are Harry! I've been looking for you. Mum wants to know what sort of vegetables you want with   
  
dinner."  
  
  
  
Harry shrugged, "I dunno. Anything's fine with me…"  
  
  
  
Ron turned to face the kitchen and yelled, "He says anything's fine, Mum!"  
  
  
  
"Thank you dear!" Mrs. Weasley called back.  
  
  
  
"So, er, Harry, can I talk to you?" Ron said awkwardly, his ears turning red. Harry gave him   
  
a strange look.  
  
  
  
"'Course you can, mate…what's up?"  
  
  
  
"Well…er…what would you think if I decided to try out for Keeper?" he asked glancing at   
  
Harry anxiously.  
  
  
  
Harry grinned broadly. "That would be awesome! Have you been practicing?"  
  
  
  
Ron blushed looking relieved, "Er, a little, whenever I can get away from the house…"  
  
  
  
"Wow! This is brilliant!" Harry said enthusiastically. "You'll be great!"  
  
  
  
He flushed happily. "Thanks Harry."  
  
  
  
"No problem," Harry grinned at him.  
  
  
  
"DINNER!" Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed throughout the house.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, all nine of the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were finding seats at   
  
the table in the backyard. Ron and Harry were laughing and joking with Bill and Charlie as they took   
  
their seats across from them. On either end sat Mr. Weasley and Percy and then Mrs. Weasley   
  
sat beside Mr. Weasley. The twins sat between Mrs. Weasley and Bill and then Ginny sat next to   
  
Percy opposite from Bill. When Hermione started to sit down beside Mr. Weasley however, George   
  
stopped her. "Wait! Let me get that for you!" he jumped to his feet and raced around the table,   
  
pulling out her chair for her. Hermione gave him a strange look but took the seat and he scooted   
  
her chair in before returning to his seat. His parents and Ron stared at him, but the others simply   
  
grinned at each other.  
  
  
  
"Thank you…"   
  
  
  
George smiled at her, "Of course, Hermione…" Ron raised an eyebrow at him. If he knew   
  
anything about his brother…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As dinner progressed, George continued to gaze at Hermione with a silly smile on his face,   
  
missing his mouth every once in a while as he ate, and laughing at anything she said that sounded   
  
like a joke. He also accidentally-on-purpose brushed his hand against hers as they both reached for   
  
something a number of times. Hermione was beginning to get nervous. His constant gaze on her   
  
and the dreamy smile on his face every time she looked up were making her uncomfortable. She'd   
  
seen the way Krum had looked at her and this was just like it. Merlin, that *couldn't* be it…It would be   
  
too strange to have *George*… She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. Impossible. He   
  
couldn't…could he?  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Harry on the other hand was having a great time. While Ron and his brothers teased one   
  
another and talked about some of the things they'd done when they were younger and while Hermione   
  
was busy writhing under George's shower of attention, he was enjoying one of the once uncommon   
  
chats with Ginny. They fervently discussed Quidditch and argued lightheartedly about which team was   
  
better—the Bellycastle Bats or Puddlemere United.  
  
  
  
"Harry, they're *Irish*!" Ginny protested.  
  
  
  
"So? They're good!" Harry replied stubbornly. Ginny then sighed in exasperation, throwing her   
  
arms up.  
  
  
  
They also discussed the upcoming school year and popular wizarding music as well as a   
  
number of other things. Harry was surprised to find how much he enjoyed conversation with Ginny.   
  
It was when they broached on the subject of relationships that Harry began acting a bit oddly. When   
  
Ginny mentioned how she wouldn't mind going out with Seamus Finnigan, Harry's cheeks burned and   
  
he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something stupid. The thought of Ginny going out   
  
with Seamus made him want to throw something. Across the table, Bill raised an eyebrow at Harry,   
  
noticing that he had taken to viciously stabbing his meat with his fork as he picked it up to eat. Harry   
  
turned scarlet under his gaze, and returned to the conversation, trying to banish all thoughts of Ginny   
  
and Seamus.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Bill watched as Harry blushed furiously and turned back to his dinner and his conversation with   
  
Ginny. He was getting a strange feeling that Harry wasn't quite coming to terms with his feelings either...   
  
He nudged Charlie with his toe and jerked his head towards Harry. "Noticed anything odd about him,   
  
lately, have you, Char?"  
  
  
  
Charlie, through a mouthful of lettuce shook his head and said, "No' really...somefing goin'   
  
on wif 'im?"  
  
  
  
Bill leaned toward him, conspiratorially, "I think he's beginning to notice Gin, if you know what   
  
I mean."  
  
  
  
Charlie coughed, drawing his mother's attention for a moment before leaning in and grinning at   
  
Bill. "Honestly? You think?" He glanced down the table at Harry, curiously. He couldn't help but notice   
  
the odd, ever-present flush in his cheeks, the slight smile constantly on his lips, and the way he grinned   
  
and laughed at things Ginny said.  
  
  
  
"Aye...don't you think?" Bill said, looking at him significantly.  
  
  
  
Charlie grinned, "This is brilliant. Gin will be ecstatic. It's about bloody time..."  
  
  
  
Bill grinned, "Seems he and Ron are a bit dense when it comes to girls, eh?"  
  
  
  
Charlie sniggered, "A bit."  
  
  
  
"Shall we do something about that?" Bill asked, his eyes twinkling.  
  
  
  
"I think we ought. If Harry doesn't do anything in a few more days, we'll work on him, right?"  
  
  
  
"Right," Bill let a smile slide across his face and Charlie grinned back. After another look at   
  
Harry, they sat back and went back to their dinner, grinning slyly.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Near the end of the meal when Mrs. Weasley had gone inside to get their dessert and Ron   
  
was busy gaping at George, stunned, he smiled at Hermione and said, "Hermione, you're really   
  
beautiful, you know that?"  
  
  
  
She turned scarlet and the others tried to hide their sniggers. "Er…thank you, George…I…"   
  
she looked helplessly down at Harry and Ron. Harry tried to give her a weirded out look while Ron   
  
merely stared at her, shocked by his brother's behavior.  
  
  
  
George reached forward and took her hand, and Harry saw Ron's ears begin to redden.   
  
"Hermione…I know we haven't really ever talked or gotten to know each other…but I really like you.   
  
You're pretty and smart and funny… I want to get to know you better," he said, managing to keep a   
  
straight face, despite the fact that his twin had to duck beneath the table to hide his laughter.  
  
  
  
Hermione gawked at George, speechless. This couldn't be *happening*…George was   
  
confessing he LIKED her… And the look on Ron's face… He was glaring furiously at George, his   
  
ears practically glowing red and his blue eyes blazing. He had grabbed a napkin and was now   
  
twisting it violently in his hands as though imagining he were strangling George.  
  
  
  
George gave her a pathetic look and Harry had to cover his mouth to hide a snort of laughter.   
  
"Please Hermione…say *something*…"  
  
  
  
Hermione looked flabbergasted. "George…I…I'm flattered…but I…this is so *sudden*…"   
  
Honestly…! What could she tell him? 'No, I can't like you or go out with you because I li—I'm friends   
  
with Ron'? Why did he have to like *her*…?  
  
  
  
He nodded gravely and, noticing his mother approaching with their dessert, he stood and   
  
leaned over the table, kissing her cheek. "Think about it, will you, Hermione?" he said earnestly, his   
  
eyes pleading.  
  
  
  
She blushed embarrassed, touching the spot where his lips had brushed her cheek, and   
  
nodded. "All right…" she murmured. Nooooo…this couldn't be happening…!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry backed away from Ron's chair quickly as he noticed his friend's face beginning to   
  
redden. Finally when George kissed her cheek, he erupted. He shot to his feet, glaring furiously at   
  
George. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID PRAT?!" he demanded, lunging forward and   
  
grabbing his brother's shirt-front. George blinked at him, looking unaffected by the fact that his rather   
  
tall, menacing little brother was practically strangling him.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing?"  
  
  
  
"RON! Get your hands off of George!" Mrs. Weasley cried.  
  
  
  
Ignoring his mother, Ron snarled irately at George, "YOU CAN'T GO OUT WITH   
  
HERMIONE!"  
  
  
  
George's eyes narrowed slightly. "Why not? She's not taken is she?"  
  
  
  
"No she's not taken!" Ron sputtered, "But you can't go out with her!"  
  
  
  
Harry bit his lip, Hermione was beginning to look irritated.  
  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
"Because I said so!" Ron said angrily.  
  
  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!"  
  
  
  
"I'll go out with Hermione if I want! If she wants to go out with me, you can't stop us!" George   
  
retorted.  
  
  
  
Ron snarled and shoved him back, hard. George looked surprised for a second as his chair   
  
toppled over backwards, but a moment later, Ron had scrambled over the table and was grabbing at   
  
his neck. "YOU WILL NOT!" he roared furiously.  
  
  
  
George glared at him, blocking his hands from his throat. "GERROFF ME YOU IDIOT!" he   
  
shouted. Ron reached down grabbing at his neck persistently and George growled, and with a firm   
  
heave, shoved Ron off of him and pinned him down, holding him down by his wrists. "You stupid   
  
prat!" George hissed. "Knock it off! What's your problem? It's not like she's YOURS."  
  
  
  
Ron blanched and suddenly stopped struggling. He hardly noticed that his mother was   
  
shrieking at him furiously and that his entire family, as well as Harry and Hermione, had gathered   
  
around to watch, awed. George's words had suddenly struck something in him. She wasn't his.   
  
Hermione was not *his*. She could be taken from him at anytime by anyone…Harry, Krum, George…   
  
Merlin…he couldn't let that happen! He wanted her to be his! His and his alone! He wouldn't let just   
  
any stupid prat have her! If any stupid prat would it would be himself. Merlin, he *loved* her…! A small   
  
smile drifted on to his face. He loved her. It felt wonderful to say it—well, think it anyway. He'd had   
  
these feelings whirling around inside him for so long now and finally he knew what they all meant. The   
  
anger was actually jealousy, the butterflies in his stomach, the awe, the tingles that shot down his   
  
spine whenever she even brushed his hand... Then a sudden thought plummeted him back to earth   
  
with staggering force.  
  
  
  
What if she didn't love him back?  
  
  
  
His heart leapt to his throat and his stomach writhed painfully at the thought. Merlin, he   
  
couldn't live without her… If he told her she might never speak to him again. There was no way he   
  
was going to let that happen. He'd rather be miserable having her nearby than have her reject him   
  
and avoid him. So that was how it was…he wouldn't have her. If she wanted George, she could have   
  
him. As long as they could still be friends…  
  
  
  
He finally drifted back into reality a moment later his heart aching horribly in his chest. He   
  
wanted to cry it hurt so badly. George was still sitting on top of him, looking down at him in irritation   
  
and a slight mix of concern. "Ron? HELLO! Will you say something already? What's the matter with   
  
you?" he demanded.  
  
  
  
Ron squeezed his eyes shut, making a slight face. "Gerroff George. I'm sorry…"  
  
  
  
George raised an eyebrow at him, ignoring the large group of people surrounding them. "Are   
  
you all right? You look ill. What in Merlin's name is the matter with you? Are you trying to kill me?"  
  
  
  
Ron grimaced. "Sorry. I'm fine…just gerroff, George. I need to go…"  
  
  
  
George frowned, "You won't attack me again?"  
  
  
  
He sighed, "No. Now *get off, George*!"  
  
  
  
George rolled his eyes and released him, standing quickly. Ron sat up and got to his feet   
  
avoiding the gazes of those around him. "Sorry, Mum…I got carried away…" he muttered and then   
  
headed straight for the house, disappearing inside. Hermione stared after him.  
  
  
  
"What was that all about? Harry what's going on?" she said, sounding distressed.  
  
  
  
Harry shrugged anxiously. "I'm not sure…" He glanced at Ginny, giving her a significant look   
  
and she nodded slightly.  
  
  
  
"Come on Hermione, let's go upstairs and get ready for bed… I've had enough…" she said.   
  
Hermione nodded vaguely and glancing back at the table, let Ginny lead her away.  
  
  
  
Harry looked at George, "Are you all right?"  
  
  
  
George grinned, "Oh sure, that sort of stuff happens all the time. Never about a girl before   
  
though." His eyes twinkled mischievously.  
  
  
  
Harry smiled back, relieved, "So do you think we accomplished anything?"  
  
  
  
George nodded strongly, "Oh yeah…he's gone. Absolutely."  
  
  
  
"One hundred percent," Fred chimed.  
  
  
  
"One hundred and ten percent," George said.  
  
  
  
"One hundred and *twenty* percent."  
  
  
  
"Don't start!" Bill broke in, giving them both looks. Then he turned to Harry. "They're right   
  
though, if we know anything about Ron—and I daresay we do—he's most certainly head-over-heels   
  
and I think he's finally realized it for himself. That's why he stopped fighting. He realized he could   
  
lose her. He might even tell her tonight."  
  
  
  
Percy shook his head slowly. "No, I don't think so… He has realized that he could lose her,   
  
but I think he also realized that if he tells her, she may reject him in the same manner she did   
  
George. He doesn't want to deal with losing her as a friend. He won't tell her," he said wisely.  
  
  
  
Charlie nodded, "I agree with Perce. He's madly in love with her, but he won't tell her out of   
  
fear that she'll reject him. So the mission is nowhere near accomplished."  
  
  
  
Harry nodded. "We'll issue the third part of the plan then."  
  
  
  
"Harry, dear," came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the table, "Would you mind if this were a   
  
less…violent plot?"  
  
  
  
Harry grinned, "Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley…this will be sans violence."  
  
  
  
She smiled, "Thank you dear."  
  
  
  
The others grinned at him and Fred prodded him with a fork. "Come on, then! Spill it!"  
  
  
  
He grinned broadly, "I have two words for you. Love notes."  
  
  
  
"Ooh…this is gonna be good…" Charlie said, grinning.  
  
  
  
"So what does this entail?" Bill asked.  
  
  
  
"Well it's actually really simple," Harry explained. "We're going to write love notes,   
  
supposedly one from Ron and one from Hermione and place them somewhere where the other will   
  
find the note on 'accident'. This way we can give both of them a little push and maybe one of them   
  
will reveal their feelings."  
  
  
  
The twins nodded, and Fred muttered, "He's not bad…"  
  
  
  
"Quite so."  
  
  
  
"Quite."  
  
  
  
"But we need someone to write the notes," Harry said, looking at them all. "I can't copy   
  
handwriting at all…" They all stared at one another blankly for a moment before Percy slowly raised   
  
a hand.  
  
  
  
"I can."  
  
  
  
As a unit, they turned to stare at him and his ears pinkened.  
  
  
  
"*You* can, Perce?" Bill said bewilderedly.  
  
  
  
Percy blushed, "I learned when I was ten… I was bored…"  
  
  
  
Fred and George were looking at him scandalized. "And you never TOLD us? All the things   
  
we could have done!"  
  
  
  
Percy rolled his eyes. "As though I'd go along with anything *you* wanted."  
  
  
  
"But you'll do this, won't you?" Harry said eagerly.  
  
  
  
Percy nodded reluctantly, "For Ron..."  
  
  
  
Harry grinned. "Brilliant. We'll work on those tomorrow and we can leave them lying around   
  
when we finish. If we're lucky, something will happen."  
  
  
  
"Great," Bill grinned. "You know Harry, you're not bad at all this plotting stuff."  
  
  
  
Harry smiled, "It's in my blood…"  
  
  
  
The others looked at him quizzically, but before they could ask, Mrs. Weasley called out to   
  
them, "Come on in, boys! It's time for bed!"  
  
  
  
So they trooped inside, full, happy, and turning over thoughts of their plans in their heads.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 4: Love Ruined?

XD Finally a new chapter!!! Aren't you all thrilled?! :D  
  
  
  
Arrrgh. Harry is seriously and horribly irreparably out of character.  
  
Ah well. That's okay. It makes the story more interesting, and the canon Harry would  
  
never do this sort of thing in a million years. :P I actually think he's acting a bit like his  
  
father...without the arrogance and all. :D  
  
  
  
Once again, I apologize to everyone for the long wait. I've already got the next chapter  
  
written up, I just have to type it. :D I made some alterations to the ending I previously  
  
had written out, so now it's going to be somewhere around six or seven chapters instead  
  
of four or five. XD What's going to be hard is completely finishing it. :D I hate endings...  
  
they always seem to come out stupid when I write them. _ Oh, well. I promise I'll do  
  
my best :D  
  
  
  
Also, this chapter ends with a lovely cliffhanger. :D You'll be waiting precisely one week  
  
from the 30th of November for it. I'm so evil. XD That means the 7th of December, just so  
  
you don't have to go and look it up. :D  
  
  
  
Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Once again, please review and tell me if you think something  
  
could be fixed/altered/added/etc. etc. etc.  
  
  
  
Much love to you all!!!!! THANKIES FOR ALL THE COMMENTS!!! They're lifesavers!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, and by the way, I know you all really, really, really want italics and things instead of  
  
asterisks, but unfortunately, I can't figure out how to do that. Whenever I try html, it all  
  
shows when I put the document into fanfic.net. So unless someone would like to help me or   
  
something, you have to deal with the asterisks... Sowwy. :(  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry for being such a prat before. I hope you can forgive me because I love—  
  
scratch 'love' out—like you," Harry dictated, pacing in front of the desk where Percy sat,   
  
carefully writing his words in Ron's messy scrawl. "A lot. Please tell me—and then just   
  
stop there. It'll be like he started it, left it, and forgot about it." Percy nodded and folded the   
  
note in half twice. He then reopened it and looked it over, holding it up for Bill to see.   
  
  
  
"What do you think?" he asked.   
  
  
  
Bill squinted at it scrutinizingly and shook his head, grinning slightly. "It looks just   
  
like he wrote it. They're perfect. Excellent job, Perc."  
  
  
  
Percy smiled blushing slightly, pleased. "Good. I haven't done this in a while…"   
  
  
  
Ginny grinned and asked curiously, "Where will we put them, Harry?"   
  
  
  
"I think I'll just say I found the one for Hermione, I don't think she would read it if I   
  
didn't. We don't have to worry about Ron. He's nosy," Harry said with a grin.   
  
  
  
Bill grinned as well. "You've got that right. I'll go put the one from Hermione on the   
  
kitchen floor. You take the one from Ron to Hermione, all right?"   
  
  
  
Harry nodded, "Great. This had better start working soon."   
  
  
  
Charlie agreed, "Yeah it better, or things are going to get drastic!"   
  
  
  
Harry laughed, took the note for Hermione, and went out to find her.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
And not five minutes later, he did just that. He discovered her sitting with a book   
  
on the rope swing in one of the trees near the side of the house. She was gazing at the   
  
book with a saddened expression and from the lack of movement on her eyes part, Harry   
  
could tell she wasn't reading. He walked up quietly and before she noticed him, he got a   
  
brief glimpse of what she was looking at. It was a photo that appeared to be of Ron and   
  
herself. Then she snapped the book shut, looking up at him, startled. "Harry!"   
  
  
  
He smiled and sat down coolly on the grass, looking up at her. "Hi Hermione…   
  
What are you reading?"   
  
  
  
"Huh?" she looked puzzled for a moment then she suddenly remembered the   
  
book sitting in her lap. "Oh! This. It's just a book I picked up at Flourish and Blotts for   
  
some light reading…"   
  
  
  
Harry nodded and grinned a little, "Actually…I have something that might interest   
  
you a little bit more than…" He tilted his head, peering at the spine. "Thirty-Seven   
  
Thousand-Three-Hundred-and-Six Ways to Transfigure an Ugly Old Pig." He smirked at   
  
her. "Fascinating, is it?"   
  
  
  
Hermione blushed. "I think it's interesting. Besides, it might be helpful—"   
  
  
  
Harry grinned and held up a hand, "Whatever, Hermione… If you like it, by all   
  
means…"   
  
  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You could listen at least sometimes, Harry…"   
  
  
  
He grinned again. "It's not one of my strong points."   
  
  
  
She smiled fondly at him. "I know. What is it you wanted again?"   
  
  
  
"Oh!" Harry reached into his back jeans pocket and pulled out the folded up note,   
  
showing it to her. "Look at this!"   
  
  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "It's a piece of folded parchment, Harry…what about it?"   
  
  
  
Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. "It's a note Hermione."   
  
  
  
Again she looked nonplussed. Harry sighed loudly and unfolded it, turning it so that it was facing her. "Look! It's  
  
Ron's… He left it lying around on the staircase. It's about you!"   
  
  
  
Hermione flushed, her eyes averting from the 'Dear Hermione' scribbled at the   
  
top, to Harry's face. "S—so what?" she stammered, flustered and curious all at the   
  
same time.   
  
  
  
"Don't you want to read it?" Harry asked, pushing it closer to her.   
  
  
  
She shook her head, "Oh Harry, I couldn't. It's Ron's…"   
  
  
  
"But it's written to you. Meaning he meant to give it to you at some point. So   
  
technically, you're reading what was already yours anyway. It's just not quite finished,"   
  
Harry replied logically. "Come on, Herm, you know you want to read it." He grinned at her   
  
mischievously.   
  
  
  
Hermione smiled slightly. "Oh *Harry*…"   
  
  
  
"Don't thank me. Just read it," he put it in her lap on top of the book and watched   
  
as she reluctantly began to read it. After a moment or two, as her mouth proceeded to   
  
nearly drop to the ground, she looked up, gaping at Harry.   
  
  
  
"Th—this is *Ron's*?" she suttered.   
  
  
  
Harry gave her a look. "Can't you tell? His writing is horrible."   
  
  
  
Looking back at the note, dazedly, Hermione murmured, "I think it's charming…"   
  
  
  
Harry grinned. "Do you now?"   
  
  
  
Hermione immediately flushed. "Oh! I didn't—I mean—Harry—I—ohhhhh!" she   
  
cried in frustration.   
  
  
  
Harry chuckled, "Isn't this a good thing Hermione? You like him too, don't you?"   
  
  
  
Again, her face pinkened considerably. "I—how—what—when did you *know*…?"   
  
she whispered.   
  
  
  
He smiled. "I've known since the end of third year. Hermione, honestly. It's so obvious."   
  
  
  
She sighed, looking rather miserable. "I wasn't trying to be obvious… I didn't want   
  
anyone to know… Oh, Harry, what do I do? What if it's fake? What if it's from the twins? I   
  
can't handle that…!" She began to look near tears and Harry knelt beside her, alarmed.   
  
  
  
"Hermione, it's all right! Honestly! I know Ron wrote it… I've seen him writing   
  
something on a piece of parchment the last few days and whenever I got near him, he   
  
wouldn't let me see it. It's all right!" he bit his lip, worried for just a moment that maybe   
  
this wasn't such a good idea. Then he remembered Ron's reaction when he had been   
  
eavesdropping and he grinned slightly, banishing that thought entirely.   
  
  
  
Hermione looked at him a slight ray of hope on her face. "Do you promise,   
  
Harry…? Are you sure?"   
  
  
  
He smiled and squeezed her hand lightly. "'Mione, I know you two better than   
  
anyone else… Of course I'm sure!"   
  
  
  
She grinned a little and looked back down at the parchment in her hands,   
  
skimming it again. Her grin widened and she lunged forward wrapping her arms about   
  
Harry's neck. "Oh Harry! This is so wonderful… I'm so happy!"   
  
  
  
Harry grinned, amused and said, lightly pushing her away. "Maybe you should go   
  
find him and have a chat."   
  
  
  
Hermione smiled, "Thank you so much Harry…"   
  
  
  
He winked roguishly. "No problem."   
  
  
  
She sighed happily and, tucking the note into her jeans shorts pocket, she headed   
  
for the house to search out Ron. Harry watched her go and grinned to himself, pleased.   
  
*Now* they were getting somewhere…   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
"Shhh! You're making too much noise you two!" Bill hissed at the twins from their   
  
hiding place in the kitchen closet. Charlie had managed to cast a spell on the door that   
  
made it so that they could see through it easily, but from the other side it was still as solid   
  
as a door. "He'll hear us!"   
  
  
  
George glared at him from where he was pressed up against a shelf of jars and   
  
cans. "Shut up Bill. No one asked you!"   
  
  
  
"You're making just as much noise, anyway," Fred said irritably, pushing a broom   
  
away from his armpit.   
  
  
  
"All three of you shut up! Here he comes!" Charlie whispered, leaning close to the   
  
door. The others quieted down and turned to watch as Ron shuffled into the kitchen,   
  
heading for a cabinet and pulling out a box of biscuits. He looked quite as miserable as he   
  
had when George had freed him the night before. Bill, being the ever perceptive older   
  
brother, noticed that his eyes were dark and lacked the usual glimmer they held. He   
  
looked as though he'd spent the night tossing and turning. He sighed softly, wanting to tell   
  
him that his misery would be over sooner than he thought, but it was too late now.   
  
  
  
Ron sat down slowly at the kitchen table and began nibbling at the biscuits,   
  
apathetic to their taste and texture. His mind was other wise engaged, despite his wishes.   
  
He dropped his eyes to the floor to study the paneling he knew so well and then noticed   
  
the note lying conspicuously on the floor.   
  
  
  
"What's this…?" he murmured to himself and set the biscuits on the table,   
  
bending down and picking up the note. He opened it curiously and sat down at the table   
  
as he began to read quietly to himself.   
  
  
  
"Dear Ron, We've known each other for four years now, almost five. Five in   
  
September actually, on the first. But anyway. This isn't about that. This is   
  
about our relationship."   
  
  
  
Ron paused in his reading, staring at the letter almost suspiciously. What was all   
  
this 'relationship' nonsense about? What was there to talk about? They were friends.   
  
What more did one need to know? Sighing and shaking his head at her attempt to keep   
  
from rambling on about technical things, he continued, murmuring the words aloud to   
  
himself as he paced the kitchen.   
  
  
  
"I believe it's time to come clean. After three years, I can hardly stand to hold it in   
  
any more, and hiding it is becoming more and more difficult. I'm afraid of how you   
  
might react, but I'm also afraid that I'll go mad if I don't tell you what's going on   
  
inside of me. I also find it rather hard to believe that after all the hints I've   
  
practically thrown at you, that you still don't understand."   
  
  
  
Ron frowned. She always had to get in something about how stupid and thick   
  
headed he was. Why couldn't she ever leave well enough alone? Even in her   
  
letters she nagged at him.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
From inside the closet, Charlie whispered nervously to Bill, "You don't think he'll   
  
put it down do you? He looks rather irritated…"   
  
  
  
Bill shook his head, peering closely at Ron and the letter. "Nah. It's caught his   
  
interest. We insulted him a little, just like Hermione would do, but it's not bad   
  
enough to make him want to crumple it up and throw it away. Reading it is too   
  
alluring."   
  
  
  
Charlie nodded. "I hope you're right…"   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"…So I've decided this is the next best thing. I'll write you a letter, give it to you,   
  
and then just simply wait. Oh I wish it were that simple…"   
  
  
  
Once again, Ron's reading stalled. What was she going on about? This was   
  
beginning to sound serious. What if something was the matter? Merlin, he hoped   
  
there were nothing wrong. He didn't know what he'd do if she said something   
  
about how she couldn't stand him any more and she never wanted to see him   
  
again… He continued reading, and with the next line, his heart skipped a beat   
  
and his breath caught in his chest.   
  
  
  
"I might as well quit rambling. Ronald Weasley, I love you."   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
The four in the closet exchanged secretive smiles and turned back to watch Ron   
  
once again, pleased.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Ron's eyes skimmed over the words again, then again, once again, and then   
  
another time, until he'd read that single line more than ten times. He was stunned.   
  
Hermione was confessing, after all they'd done and said to each other, that she loved   
  
him. Him. Ron Weasley. As it finally began to sink in, his heart swelled in his chest and   
  
he grinned broadly, not even bothering to finish the letter. She loved him. Hermione loved   
  
him! He had to find her, to tell her how he felt, confess his feelings for her. He then   
  
quickly read that line again, and then dashed out of the room, elated, to find Hermione.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
A moment later, four brothers crept out of the closet, grinning broadly. "I'd say   
  
that went perfectly," Charlie said pleasantly, grinning.   
  
  
  
Bill nodded, equally thrilled. "Finally something's going to happen!"   
  
  
  
"We'd better not miss it then!"   
  
  
  
"Yeah, come on, this'll be brilliant!"   
  
  
  
And so the twins led the chase to find Ron and Hermione where they met.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Just as Ron was starting out the back door to search for Hermione outside, she   
  
was heading in the door to search for him inside. They smashed into one another and   
  
Ron instinctively grabbed her round the shoulders as she began to stumble backwards.   
  
  
  
"Ron!" she cried breathlessly.   
  
  
  
"Hermione!" he echoed, his heart thumping rapidly in his chest.   
  
  
  
"I need to talk to you!" they blurted simultaneously.   
  
  
  
"You first—"   
  
  
  
"No, you—"   
  
  
  
Ron finally put two fingers to her lips, exasperated. "I'll go first, Hermione."   
  
  
  
She nodded silently and gently led him to the porch steps, where they sat down   
  
together, side by side. "What is it Ron?"   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
The others arrived just in time to see Ron and Hermione begin their talk through   
  
the screen door. Harry grinned at Charlie and Bill who grinned back, and the twins knelt   
  
near the bottom, fighting over the best position to watch. Ginny stood quietly by Harry,   
  
watching, but also smiling gently at Harry, ignoring a light blush on her cheeks. She   
  
could hardly believe how sweet he was, doing all this just for his friends. Of course, he   
  
was getting a bit of entertainment out of it, but nothing too bad. And both Ron and   
  
Hermione would benefit immensely from the end result… Speaking of Ron and   
  
Hermione, she tore her attention away from Harry and peered out the screen door,   
  
listening intently.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Ron took a deep breath, and squeezed a fist as he looked up into Hermione's   
  
woody brown eyes. "Hermione… I found your note, and I read it… I…" he paused,   
  
biting his lip nervously.   
  
  
  
Hermione's reaction was different. She looked at him suspiciously. "Found my   
  
note?" She thought back as far she could, trying to think of what note he could be talking   
  
about and the only thing she could think of made her gasp in horror. "You found my   
  
*note?!*"   
  
  
  
Ron frowned a little, "It was lying on the kitchen floor… I picked it up and…I   
  
accidentally read some of it…" he said, half in truth.   
  
  
  
Hermione could hardly believe what she was hearing. He had read her note. The   
  
note she had written angrily a few weeks ago, after one of their fights. She had rambled   
  
on and on about how horrible he was and how she wished he weren't so attractive and   
  
how she wished he liked her and how even *Malfoy* could be better at times. She had   
  
never ever intended it for his eyes…some of the things in that note she never wanted him   
  
to know about. "Ron! You read my note?" she cried, horrified.   
  
  
  
Ron looked a little startled, "I—yeah—it was on the kitchen floor—It was   
  
addressed to me, Hermione…"   
  
  
  
Hermione began to get angry as her horror and embarrassment welled up inside   
  
her. "Ron! How could you do that? How could you read my notes?! That was   
  
something private! It was never meant for you to read!" she cried furiously.   
  
  
  
Ron's defenses immediately sprang up. "Wait a minute Hermione! It was   
  
addressed to me! I figured you were going to give it to me anyway! It's not my fault you   
  
left it lying around on the floor!"   
  
  
  
"I don't know how it got there! You had no business reading it though! How could   
  
you do that Ron?! How?" she shouted.   
  
  
  
As she yelled at him, Ron noticed the note clutched in her fist, with her name   
  
scrawled in his messy script. He immediately recalled the love poem he'd been writing   
  
just after hearing Harry, Bill and Ginny talking and turned scarlet. How had she gotten to   
  
it? "What about you Hermione?" he shouted back, glaring furiously at her, his face   
  
crimson with mortification. "You've read my note but I have no right to read yours? Aren't   
  
you being a hypocrite?" he demanded.   
  
  
  
Hermione looked down at the note in her hand and blanched. "That's not fair!   
  
Harry gave this to me!"   
  
  
  
Ron jerked back as though he'd been slapped. "He *what*?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter 5: Now What?

A/N: XD I think this is a day late. I forgot that it takes about a day for these to show

up on the site. ^_^;;; Sorry about that.

But anyway, here's the update, all special and ready for you to read. Lots of exciting

things happening now, eh? 

Unfortunately, this chapter is only three pages long. Fortunately, it's good nonetheless.

I think so anyway. :P :D

Anywho, enjoy the new chap, and as usual, R&R

Oh, btw. The next chap should be out by, or shortly after Christmas, if the next _two_

aren't out by then. We'll see. I'm not even sure how it's going to end any more XD

Also! *dances* I've figured out the html! Yay! So I'll fix all the other chappies at some

point. Woohoo! Now we can have all the lovely italics! XD

Also, also. XD. Thanks to eedoe who pointed out a grammatical um...weirdness. :D

ACK! I forgot to include an entire page at the beginning! o_O;;;;;;; So sorry!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry gave it to me! He said he'd seen you writing it the last few days and he found it 

on the staircase. He'd read it and he gave it to me because he said it was addressed to 

me and so technically it was going to be mine soon anyway, it just wasn't finished!" 

Hermione exclaimed, upset by all that was happening. This wasn't how it was supposed 

to go! 

  
Ron turned away, clenching his teeth and closing his eyes, looking betrayed. "Sorry I read 

this Hermione. I didn't know Here" He let the note drop in her palm, slightly crumpled 

from being in his pocket, and he looked up at her his eyes clouded. "I'm sorry about my 

note too. I wasn't ready for you to see it... But since you have I meant every word I

have to go now" His voice seemed to die in his throat and he turned hurrying inside 

through the door. 

  
Harry and the others barely managed to scramble out of the way as Ron came through the 

door. As he began rushing through the room, he caught a glimpse of Harry out of the corner 

of his eye and stopped, staring at him with a pained look blended with anger. "Harry?" 

  
Harry swallowed, anxiously. "Hey, Ron"

  
Ron swore loudly at him, turning away. "How could you do it Harry?! How could you read 

something like that, and then give it to her without my permission?" His voice cracked slightly 

and he paused, his blue eyes blazing furiously with unshed tears. "You're my best friend 

Harry I'm supposed to be able to trust you." 

  
Harry winced. "Wait-Ron, you don't understand-"

  
"What is there to understand Harry?! You betrayed me!" Ron yelled, and then growled 

frustratedly as he rubbed at his eyes, which burned with the tears he refused to let fall. 

"But Ron-you don't understand-those notes-"

  
Ron shook his head, "Don't Harry. Just don't." His eyes met Hermione's as she 

stepped in the door quietly. He swore softly again and turned, hurrying up the 

staircase to his room.

"Ron-wait!" Hermione started. She sighed when he didn't respond and looked at 

Harry. "What were you thinking Harry? Why would you do something like that to 

him?"

Harry shook his head, "Hermione-I don't think those notes are what you think-"

  
"Hermione those notes were-"

  
Harry shot Bill a look and he faltered. Harry's gaze said, "This is my fault and I'm 

going to suffer for it. No need for you to as well"

  
Hermione looked at the pair of them strangely, but when Harry spoke again, she 

completely forgot the secretive glance.

  
"Look, 'Mione, I wrote those notes," he said. 

  
Hermione stared at him. "You what?"

  
"I wrote those notes. Both of them," Harry repeated softly.

  
The look on Hermione's face was sheer astonishment. She looked down at the 

notes in her hand and gingerly opened the letter Ron had given her. She only 

had to read two lines to realize she had never written it. It sounded very similar 

to something she would have written, but she knew she hadn't. "Oh, _Merlin_" 

she murmured sounding horrified. "Oh RonI just yelled at him for something 

he didn't do!" She turned to Harry, giving him a hurt look. "This was a really 

stupid thing to do Harry!"

  
He sucked in a breath, cringing. "I was just tired of seeing you two so 

miserableYou're in love with each other and neither of you were doing 

anything about it!"

  
"Well you could have used a more intelligent method! Merlin, Harry!" she 

shook her head slowly. "I can't talk to you right now" She turned and 

walked slowly up the stairs.

  
Harry swore softly under his breath, running a hand through his hair.

  
"Well that didn't go very well," Charlie mused.

  
"You think?" Bill muttered sarcastically.

  
Ginny gingerly lay a hand on Harry's arm. "It'll be all right Harry. You'll see. 

Now they both know...they can work it out on their own."

  
Harry sighed. "Yeah I guess I hope so"

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Hermione paused at Ron's bedroom door, unsure if she really wanted to talk 

to him. The notes had been entirely fake. He probably really didn't like her. 

Tears welled up in her eyes at that thought and she turned gripping the stair 

railing. What if everything Harry had written had been a lie? But thenhe _had_

been right on about her feelings towards Ron Harry hadn't meant to hurt 

them, she was sure of that. And then there was what Ron had said. '_I meant _

_every word_' She sighed, wiping her eyes quickly. There was only one way to 

find out. She turned resolutely and knocked lightly on the door.

  
"Ron?"

  
"Go away, please!"

  
Hermione frowned, Ron's voice sounded a bit odd...

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Ron slammed the door shut behind him and threw himself onto his bed, 

burying his face in his arms. He couldn't believe it. How could Harry _do_ that 

to him? First getting into his private things and reading them, and then actually 

_giving_ them to Hermione! He banged his fist down on the bed. Now 

everything was ruined! Hermione would think he was an idiot _and_ she was 

mad at him for reading that stupid note! And he had gotten so excited about 

it He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut as his eyes began to burn. 

Suddenly there was a light knock on his door.

  
"Ron?"

  
'_Crap_' He buried his head deeper into his arms. "Go away, please!" he 

choked. There was silence, and for a moment Ron thought she had gone. He 

began to relax, relieved, but also miserable all at once. Now she definitely 

wouldn't want to talk to him Then came her voice again, pleading.

  
"RonI need to talk to you!"

  
He rolled over and sat up, crossing his legs. He put his head in his hands for a 

moment before muttering, "Come in"

  
Hermione opened the door slowly and when she put her head in, she was 

surprised to see Ron looking sullenly back at her, his eyes red-rimmed and his 

nose red. He looked utterly miserable. She stepped inside quietly and gently 

closed the door behind her.

  
There was an awkward pause and then Hermione said softly, "Can I sit 

down?"

  
Ron looked away, but scooted back, "Oh"

  
She padded over to the bed and sat down delicately, hardly making a dent in 

the bed. There was another pregnant silence as she stared at her hands and Ron 

sat with his head in his hands staring intently at the worn Chudley Cannons 

comforter on the bed. Finally she said quietly, "Ronyou should look at this." 

She produced the note he had supposedly written from one of the pockets in her 

overalls and held it out for him to accept.

  
He stared at it, his face scarlet. '_Why is she giving it back to me? I wrote it! I _

_know what it says_' His mouth simply said, "Wha?"

  
Hermione sighed, "Just look at it Ron."

  
He took it reluctantly and unfolded it. At first he didn't really read what was 

written on the parchment, but after a moment he realized what was written on 

it wasn't his poemnor had it even been written by him. He gasped, gaping 

at the sheet. "I-I didn't write this!" he sputtered.

  
Hermione nodded. "I know. Just after you ran off, Harry told me he had 

written it. He wrote the one from me too."

  
As soon as that registered, Ron's heart plummeted. Hermione caught a glimpse 

of his expression before he managed to recompose himself. "Ron?" she asked 

anxiously.

  
"Itit's nothing" he muttered. "So he didn't give you" He sighed in relief. 

  
They sat in silence for another few minutes before Hermione spoke up again. 

"Rondo youdo you really like me?" she whispered, her voice trembling 

slightly.

  
Ron looked up, startled. "Hermione-I-" he stopped horrified when he saw tears 

welling up in her eyes. "Hermionewhat's wrong?!"

  
Hermione rubbed her eyes roughly, "Oh Ron, Harry's right. This is silly Ron, 

I like you, a _lot_. I've liked you for ages now. I was just too afraid you didn't feel 

the same way!"

  
"'Mioneare you sayingthe note" He held it up, his hands making the 

paper tremble. The look on his face was hopeful.

  
Hermione nodded, "Harry got it all right"

  
A slow grin snaked across Ron's face and his cheeks pinkened as he gently 

slipped his hand around hers. "Mine too"

  
Hermione's face lit up and she lunged forward, hugging him tightly around the 

neck. "Oh Ron!"

  
He laughed wrapping his arms around her waist. "Now what are we going to do 

about Harry? We _must_ repay him" he said, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

  
Hermione giggled and sat back. "I have just the thing"  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 6: Ack!

A/N: Woohoo!!!! Final chapter!!!! XD 

And it's a pretty good 'un I think. It's eight pages long too! A nice treat for the ending.

Um.... I think that's all. 

Oh. Keep in mind, that this is EXTREMELY MUSHY AND CORNY. IF YOU DON'T

LIKE THAT, RUN AWAY, FAR, FAR AWAY!

You have been warned!!!

Also, I accidently forgot the entire first page of the last chapter, so if you haven't read 

that, you might want to go back and read that real quick. Things might make a little more

sense. XD

Anyway. Enjoy the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hermione! What are we doing?" Ron asked as she knelt on the landing 

in front of the twins' room, pulling him down beside her by the collar. 

She was craning her neck to see downstairs.

  
"Shhh," she hissed, putting a finger to her lips. "We have to find the twins 

without Harry seeing us."

  
Ron blinked. "Why?"

  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "So they can help us!"

  
"Ohhh"

  
Hermione glanced down the stairs and her eyes widened when she saw 

Harry headed their way. "Come on!" she hissed and yanked him over to 

the twins' door. "Alohomora!" The door unlocked with a soft click and 

she threw it open, shoving Ron in first and following quickly behind. She 

then kicked the door shut and the lock clicked back into place just a 

moment before they heard Harry's footsteps pass on the stairs. Ron stared 

wide-eyed at her.

  
"You're acting like an SWA, Hermione!" he said, sounding impressed.

  
She raised an eyebrow. "A what?"

  
"An SWA!" At Hermione's blank expression he rolled his eyes and 

elaborated, "A Secret Wizarding Agent!"

  
Hermione continued to look nonplussed. "A what?" she repeated.

  
Ron sighed in exasperation. "A Secret Wizarding Agent. There are tons of 

comic books about them! They fight crime and dark wizards and go on 

secret missions They use all sorts of neat gizmos and spells!" he explained.

  
"Oh" Hermione nodded, smiling slightly in amusement. Ron loved his 

comics "Come on. We should be able to find them without Harry 

interfering now."

  
Ron started following her out when suddenly something hit him. "Hermione, 

how did you get the door unlocked?"

  
She looked at him oddly, "What do you mean?"

  
"Well we've never been able to open it with 'Alohomora' before. We've tried 

a thousand times," he said.

  
Hermione grinned and flicked a lock of hair over her shoulder. "Oh. It's not hard 

really. They've just altered the spell a bit so you have to say it and tap a certain 

spot o the door.

  
"Where?" Ron said eagerly, peering at the door closely.

  
She smiled. "I won't tell you. Now come on."

  
Ron began to protest but Hermione caught his hand and brushed her lips against 

his cheek in a light kiss. "Come on!"

  
Ron's eyes had glazed over and he looked rather dazed as she began towing him 

out of the room, checking cautiously that Harry wasn't there. Finally as Ron came 

back to his senses, he gave a silly grin to the back of her head and squeezed her 

hand lightly. She glanced back and smiled at him. He sighed happily, letting her 

lead him down the stairs. Merlin, he was lucky He would have to thank Harry 

after they got through thoroughly embarrassing him.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The first people Hermione and Ron encountered were Charlie and Bill, who were 

sitting in the living room playing a game of chess.

  
"you think he'll ever talk to him again?" Charlie asked, carefully studying the 

board.

  
Bill nodded, "Oh sure. It'll take him two or three months, but yeah. He and Harry 

are too good of friends."

  
"Queen to E3. True, but Ron can-"

  
Bill frowned, "Char? What is it?" He turned, and almost immediately his eyebrows 

went up. "Ah."

  
"Have you seen the twins?" Hermione asked, ignoring the expressions on their faces 

and looking around. Ron grinned sheepishly at his eldest brothers; his hand was still 

clutched in Hermione's.

  
"Er-they were in the kitchen ten minutes ago" Charlie said, still staring.

  
"Are you two?" Bill stopped, not wanting to jump to any humiliating 

conclusions.

  
Ron grinned his ears reddening. "Yeah"

  
Both Bill and Charlie immediately broke into grins.

  
"Brilliant!"

  
"So it worked!"

  
Ron's eyes narrowed. "You were in on it too?"

  
They exchanged a glance. "Erwe all were," Bill said.

  
"Bloody We're the only ones who had no idea?" he said, looking 

exasperated.

  
Charlie grinned, "Pretty much."

  
"Why are you looking for the twins anyway?" Bill asked curiously.

  
Hermione smiled and spoke up. "We've decided to repay Harry with a thank 

you gift."

  
Again, the brothers split into similar grins. "Oh really? Can we help?" Charlie 

asked eagerly.

  
Ron rolled his eyes, "You two will do anything for a bit of excitement, won't 

you?"

  
Bill grinned, "Sure thing."

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
A few moments later, they had found the twins in the kitchen discussing certain 

items in hushed voices. Now they were thoroughly involved in listening to 

Hermione's plan. They were positively delighted, to say the least.

  
"We want to embarrass Harry and make him feel a little guilty," she explained. The 

twins exchanged a wicked grin and Hermione immediately elaborated. "BUT, we 

don't want him hurt. And we want to get he and Ginny together. Any suggestions?"

  
Fred and George looked at each other. "The potion you think?"

  
"Closet box?"

  
"Purple."

  
"Perfectly. You read my mind, my dear brother."

  
"Quite perfectly."

  
"Every time he opens his mouth?"

  
"Every time."

  
"Absolutely spiffing."

  
"Absolutely corking."

  
"Absolutely spiffingly corking!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

  
The others rolled their eyes, having been lost quite a while ago. "What are 

you two going on about?" Ron demanded.

  
They turned back to them, grinning, and George began, "We have this 

potion."

  
"Yes, this potion."

  
"A _purple_ potion."

  
"A _potent_ purple potion."

  
"In our-"

  
"Knock it off you two! Tell us what it does!" Bill said impatiently. Both twins 

sighed and shook their heads, but they continued.

  
"All we have to do-"

  
"Is pour the potion-"

  
"Into ickle-Harry's pumpkin juice-"

  
"Tomorrow morning-"

  
"And suddenly ickle Harry-kins-"

  
"Can only spout what's on his mind-"

  
"At that very moment-"

  
"That _very_ moment."

  
"So, should our dear Ginny-"

  
"Dear, dear Ginny"

  
"Happen to wear something-"

  
"_Flattering_-"

  
"Harry will be only able to say-"

  
"How lovely she looks-"

  
"If that's what's on his mind-"

  
"And we all know it is."

  
"It's positively brilliant."

  
"Positively."

  
(A/N: Is anyone else dizzy yet? O_o)

  
Ron sat back, looking impressed. "You know, for once, I think you're 

right. It's brilliant." He grinned at Hermione. "It'll be perfect."

  
Hermione grinned and nodded. "I knew they would come through." 

The twins beamed.

  
"Wait, wait, wait this is going to embarrass the daylights out of Ginny 

too. She won't have any idea what's going on and if Harry's spouting all 

this out of no where, she won't know what to think," Charlie said.

  
Bill nodded. "Right you are, Charlie. We should find her and let her know 

what's going on so she'll be prepared."

  
"Agreed," Ron replied, nodding as well. Then he paused. "Speaking of 

finding, where's Perc?"

  
"Oh, he's off doing some thing for the Ministry. Left early this morning. Before 

Mum was even up," Charlie answered.

  
"Ahhwell then, shall we find Ginny?"

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Ginny stared around the table at them all, her face scarlet. They couldn't be serious. 

According to what they were telling her, tomorrow morning, Harry would be 

unable to stop himself from making comments about her. She had always wanted 

to hear compliments and flirtatious comments from him, but she had never dreamed 

they would come from a situation like this Although, she figured she should have 

known better, knowing her brothers. She sighed. She had only one fear

  
"So Gin? What do you think?" Ron asked eagerly.

  
"I'lldo it" she said quietly. Then she looked up, her brown eyes bright. "But if I 

get hurt, I'll never forgive any of you!"

  
Ron grinned, "No problems there, Gin. He's madly in love with you. Don't worry."

  
Ginny nodded. "All right. Just remember"

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The next morning, Harry and Ron both woke at the same time. Ron proceeded to 

ignore Harry completely, just as planned, despite several attempts on Harry's part 

to talk. When they finally descended, still pajama clad, the others were already 

gathered in the kitchen, still in their pajamas as well. Harry tried once more to talk 

to Ron as they sat down for breakfast, but still, Ron refused to acknowledge him. 

He finally gave up, thinking miserably as he noticed that Hermione seemed to have 

adopted the same attitude, that the next few months would be very lonely indeed. 

Unfortunately, he was soon distracted by a certain redheaded girl who sat directly 

across from him and was wearing a pajama outfit that consisted of merely a 

spaghetti strapped top and short shorts in a lime green color. Her pale shoulders 

and the elegant bones in her neck made him nervous. However, she was his only 

source of companionship. "'Morning Gin" he murmured.

  
She looked up from her plate and smiled a little, "'Morning Harry. Sleep well?"

  
He sighed and shook his head. "Ernot really. Too much on my mind" She 

nodded sympathetically. Harry swallowed, his throat was suddenly dry, and he 

quickly took several gulps of his pumpkin juice. He didn't notice that everyone at the 

table glanced at him as he did so, some even exchanging brief grins. Harry frowned. 

The juice had tasted slightly oddbut he supposed it were just his morning breath. 

He hadn't brushed his teeth yet. He sighed and glanced around the table, searching 

for the butter dish. It was sitting just beside Ginny's elbow, which drew him to look 

up her arm and further up to her chest (here he blushed) and then on to her face 

which was concentrated on her French toast. He opened his mouth to ask for the 

butter and- "Ginny, may I please have a hug?" his eyes widened, "I-I mean-may I have 

a kiss?" He clapped a hand over his mouth, his face quickly coloring as the other 

occupants of the table turned to stare at him. What was going on? All he wanted was 

the butter! Why was he saying all these things?!

  
Ron was frowning at him. "What are you trying to pull Harry? Another set up 

plan is it?"

  
Harry shook his head, "Ron, no-your sister's gorgeous." Again he covered his mouth 

with his hand, looking horrified. Ron was beginning to look angry, while Hermione 

looked startled, Ginny looked rather confused, the twins were laughing hysterically, 

and Bill and Charlie were attempting to mask amusement with disapproval.

  
"Stop acting like a stupid prat, Harry! And don't talk about my sister like that!" he 

growled, standing.

  
Harry merely looked afraid. He had no idea what was going on. It was as though he 

couldn't control his own mouth. He had to answer Ron though. He began lowering his 

hand and as he did he glanced at Ginny. He then blurted, "Merlin, I'd love to kiss her!" 

Again his hand went to his mouth, and looking mortified, he leapt up and fled the room 

as though it were on fire. As soon as he was gone, the others burst into laughter. Ginny 

giggled along as well, flushed with happiness.

  
"Well Gin, I'd certainly say he likes you" Bill said as his laughter faded.

  
Fred and George suddenly exchanged a glance. "Er, did we mention how the potion 

has the be counteracted?"

  
Ron's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? It's not just going to wear off?"

  
Again, they exchanged a look. "Erno."

  
Ron shot to his feet, glaring down at them. "What has to happen?"

  
"Well"

  
"Fred" Bill said in a warning tone.

  
They cringed. "Erthey have to kiss. Or else she has to slap him."

  
"She what?!"

  
"Fred! George!" Hermione cried.

  
"Well it's not _that_ bad" George murmured.

  
"And if she do-"

  
"Not that bad?!"

  
Ginny sighed. She needed to go find Harry. She snuck out of the kitchen, leaving her 

brothers to argue until they were blue in the face. She found Harry quickly, he was 

standing in the living room peering into a mirror on the wall and looking very 

distressed.

  
"Harry?"

  
He jumped and turned sharply, blanching as he saw her. Before he could stop himself-

"You have beautiful eyes." His face reddened and he covered his mouth.

  
Ginny blushed slightly and stepped toward him. "HarryI need to explain something"

  
Harry however, was not focused on what Ginny was saying. He was focused on the lips 

the words were coming out of, the face where the lips delicately perched, and the 

beautiful eyes he had just complemented. Merlin, she was beautiful. He could look at her 

all day. He mentally shook himself trying to fend off the thoughts that were beginning to 

ebb away at his control. Her skin looked so soft and smooth A pale, creamy white 

that made her fiery curls and her warm brown eyes, and her cinnamon colored freckles 

stand out. He loved her freckles. They were sprinkled all across her face, most 

compactly around the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. He could even see a few 

trickling down her neck and on her chest. He swallowed and bit his lip, tearing his eyes 

away. He shouldn't be thinking about that. He _couldn't_ be thinking about that. Ginny was 

Ron's little sister. She was practically _his_ little sister. '_But not really_' a little voice 

whispered in the back of his mind. He cringed. He looked up again to see Ginny still 

saying something to him and as he looked at her, with her curls falling about her shoulders 

and a light blush on her cheeks as she looked sheepishly to one side of him, a sudden 

burst of courage rushed through him and he stepped forward, gently taking her chin in 

his hand and drawing his lips to hers. 

  
Somewhere inside him, the un-spellbound him shouted, '_WAIT A SECOND_!'

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"I hope you're not mad Harry They were just trying to play a little trick on you 

and-Harry?" she gasped when he suddenly stepped forward and lightly grabbed her 

chin. A moment later he had ducked his head and his warm, soft lips were caressing 

hers oh-so-tenderly and she thought she would collapse, her knees weakened so 

quickly. And then, it was gone. She opened her eyes trying desperately to reorient 

herself and noticed Harry backing away quickly, flushed and looking horrified, 

embarrassed, and petrified all at once. However, a little part of him also looked rather 

pleased. 

  
He glanced at her and words began spilling out of his mouth. "I'm so sorry-Gin I don't 

know what happened-I couldn't help it-I don't know-"

  
She took his hand and he flinched, carefully avoiding her eyes. "Harry, it's okay" she 

said earnestly. "It was a potion. Ron and Hermione did it to get back at you. It made 

you only say what was on your mindapparently act what was on your mind too" she 

said sounding slightly amused.

  
He looked stunned. "They did what?"

  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "You heard me. They obviously wanted to embarrass you. Which 

worked. And get us together" she said more quietly. "Has that worked too?"

  
Harry met her eyes, surprised, and his breath caught. He didn't think he'd have been able 

to turn her down even if he'd wanted to with the look she had on her face just then. 

"'Course it did" he murmured. She squealed happily and threw her arms about his neck 

hugging him tightly and he grinned, blushing slightly. This was a lot less awkward than it 

had been with Cho

  
"We missed the whole thing!" one of the twins' voices rang through the room.

  
"This is all your fault Ron!" the other said, irritably.

  
Harry and Ginny looked up in time to see Ron glare at them both and stick out his tongue. 

"Whatever. You were the two idiots who 'forgot' to tell us about certain other side effects 

to the potion!"

  
"Well you never mentioned that kissing was out of the picture!" George argued.

  
Harry rolled his eyes and said loudly, "So I take it you and Hermione are an 'item' now 

Ron?"

  
Ron looked up, distracted from his argument. "Huh? Oh. Yeah." He grinned. "And 

you?"

  
Harry grinned as well, still a little pink. "Yeah"

  
"Just remember Potter, you're dating our little sister, and Charlie works with dragons. 

Don't make those two things have to interact," Bill said.

  
Charlie nodded, "Exactly. You hurt her, we hurt you. Permanently."

  
"Bill! Charlie!" Ginny shrieked in embarrassment. "Stop threatening him!"

  
Bill brushed her shrieks off. "Oh hush Gin. This is important for him to know."

  
Ginny let out a growl of frustration and turned her back on her oldest brothers who 

smirked at one another. Ron immediately started up his argument with the twins again 

and Hermione rolled her eyes and scurried over to Ginny and Harry, pulling Ginny 

aside to discuss the details of the attachment. Harry reluctantly let her be led away 

and watched contentedly as she giggled and whispered with Hermione.

  
Life was finally getting good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stay tuned for the Epilogue...that should satisfy all of you fluff-n-stuff worshippers. XD  



	8. Epilogue

A/N: Hehe... Epilogue.

Do NOT read if you despise things that are absolutely 150% romantic fluff-n-stuff.

This stuff is so sweet you will be getting a TOOTH-ACHE.

READ ONLY AT YOUR OWN RISK. XD

Rated: PG-13 (in case you're curious)

This chapter is merely for those who desperately needed a Hermione/Ron kiss to be

utterly and completely satisfied. Enjoy. :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shhhh!" Hermione giggled a little and Ron snickered as they made their way downstairs 

in the darkness of a Burrow night under a blanket. Hermione giggled girlishly as they 

flopped down on the couch, still shrouded by the blanket and whispered, "I can't believe 

we're doing this!"

  
Ron grinned and peered at her face in the darkness. It was lit ever so slightly from a small 

bit of light coming from moonlight streaming through the window above the couch. It was 

softened by the light blanket. Feeling his cheeks warming slightly, he gently took her hand 

and smiled. "It'll be fun, 'Mione. Don't worry. It's not like we're doing anything _bad_."

  
She smiled slyly back up at him. "Who said I was worried?"

  
He grinned and leaned forward a bit until their faces were nearly touching. "Not me" he 

murmured. Hermione shivered a little as his breath tickled her nose and the tiny flyaway 

hairs around her face. Their lips tentatively danced together, mere millimeters from touching 

until finally Ron's eyes slid entirely closed and he moved just a fraction of an inch closer and 

their lips brushed for the first time. At first they merely sighed contentedly, their lips just 

barely touching and sending tingles shooting through both their bodies. 

  
However, it soon grew more impassioned as Hermione slid an arm around his neck and 

threading his hair through her fingers. He let out a small sound of pleasure and clutched her 

arm in his grip as he poured his passion into the kiss. Hermione was surprised at first at the 

emotion flooding into her body, but she quickly grew accustomed to what she and Harry 

would later refer to as the 'Weasley fire'. It was something they would always describe as 

taking their breath away and making their knees weak.

  
Ron gently snaked an arm around Hermione's waist and they slowly lay down, side by side. 

He delicately broke their fevered kissing and tenderly lay a kiss on her temple. She sighed 

contentedly, snuggling more closely into his embrace and listening carefully to his heartbeat. 

She felt so safe and relaxed right here, held close to him Ron smiled down at her as she lay 

her head on his chest and began lightly running his fingers through her hair. Merlin, he hoped 

this was how everyday were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All together now....AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  



End file.
